What's In A Soul
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Some drabbles and short stories that reflect on Soul and Maka's relationship. Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual content. SoulxMaka some TsubakixBlack Star and KidxLiz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater!

Chapter 1

"Maka, don't be stupid!" Soul yelled at his meister. She had thrown him aside and planned to attack on her own. "Maka!"

Maka didn't respond to him. She readied herself for the blow that was coming. Her eyes shut tightly waiting for the impact, but it never came. Her eyes sprang open and saw Soul practically on his knees in front of her, his hands clamped on either side of the blade that threatened to cut her down.

"Soul." She whispered.

"Maka, you idiot! What are you trying to prove?" Soul yelled.

"Protecting your meister like a good little weapon, are you?" Their enemy cackled. He put more pressure on the blade.

Soul was forced to the ground his arms still fighting to keep the blade from touching Maka. His hands began to bleed from the sharp edged of the sword that cut into his hands.

"Maka, move!" Soul growled.

Maka twisted out of the corner she had been trapped in and got to the side of the evil human. He didn't move from his spot determined to cut down Soul to leave the meister weaponless. Tears came to Maka's eyes as Soul groaned trying to keep his strength.

"Soul!" She screamed. She began to panic as she saw his blood drip from his raised hands onto his face. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she tried to figure out a way to save Soul.

Their enemy cackled again putting more pressure on the sword caught between Soul's hands.

"There's no use! You'll be cut in half by my blade!" He said lowly.

"Dying by your hand would be so uncool." Soul chuckled.

Maka steadied her breathing and watched as Soul was forced to the ground; he had lost his balance when his foot slipped in his own blood. The blade was inches from Soul's skull. Without even thinking, Maka rushed forward, her soul on fire. She felt a surge of power in her hand and thrust it toward the enemy's abdomen. The blade struck the ground next to Soul's head.

The evil human took in a wheezing breath before spitting up copious amounts of blood. Soul looked at Maka with wide eyes; she had never been able to use her soul wavelength against an opponent before. He saw her extend her hand.

"Soul," She said and glanced at him. There eyes met; Maka's determined moss green ones met Souls surprised red ones.

"Right!" He yelled and transformed into a scythe.

Maka caught him expertly in her hands. She jumped back and watched their enemy turn to her blood still spilling out of his mouth.

"You bitch!" He yelled. "I'll devour your soul!"

"Not tonight!" Soul yelled as Maka swung him down and cut through the man's body. He dissolved before their eyes. All that was left was a red soul in the form of a kishin egg.

Soul transformed out of his weapon form and landed on both feet next to Maka. He reached for the soul that floated in front of him and put it in his mouth. He chewed a couple of times before swallowing it.

"How many is that?" Soul asked.

"That makes fifteen." Maka told him.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the academy so I can get my hands fixed up." Soul told her.

"O-okay." Maka stuttered. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Soul."

"It's my duty as your weapon to protect you." Soul said over his shoulder. "You're all backwards when you try to protect me, Maka. Meisters aren't supposed to protect their weapons."

They walked down the deserted street. It was a cold night and the light breeze that swept through Death City made it even colder.

"You shouldn't have thrown me away." Soul sighed. "I am a tool to be used at your disposal, Maka. We make each other stronger. You're not strong enough to fight on your own. Although…"

"What?" Maka looked at him.

"Since when have you been able to attack with your soul wavelength?" Soul questioned.

"What are you talking about, Soul? I've never been able to do that. Are you starting to confuse me with Black Star?" She chuckled.

"I'm serious, Maka." Soul stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders, wincing when pain shot through his wounded palms. "You honestly don't remember thrusting your wavelength at that guy? That's why he was spitting up blood."

"I-" Maka was at a loss for words. She had been so in the moment she hadn't known she had caused that damage. "I did that?"

Soul nodded and then sighed taking his hands off her shoulders. "I guess it's just like the time you sprouted blades when we fought the kishin Asura."

Maka lowered her head and sighed, "I was so afraid I'd lose you. I guess I just reacted when I saw the sword coming down on you."

"Heh, don't worry about me, Maka." Soul said. "I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, need all the help you can get."

"Shut up, Soul!" She yelled as the reached the entrance to the DWMA.

Soul burst out laughing. Maka fumed.

"I'm not the one with cut up hands!" Maka yelled frustrated.

Soul stopped laughing immediately. "Excuse me? I wouldn't have cut up hands if you hadn't thrown me away."

Maka growled, "Just go see Nygus in the infirmary. I'll see you at home."

"What, you're not going to make sure your weapon is okay?" Soul called after her.

"You said I don't need to worry about you." Maka called in a light voice. "So starting now, I'm not!"

Soul grumbled as he turned away and continued on to the infirmary. "She is so infuriating!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Girls Night In, or Truth or Dare

Maka had been planning this night with her closest girl friends for months. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty would be spending the night in her and Soul's small apartment. Maka had informed Soul of the gathering last week and told him to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. He had made other arrangements, but had never told Maka where he was going to be spending the night.

When a sharp knock was heard at the front door, Maka flew down the stairs. She composed herself and opened the door. Tsubaki stood there smiling brightly.

"Hi Tsubaki!" Maka greeted and stepped aside to allow her to enter the apartment.

"Hi Maka!" Tsubaki said back. "I'm really glad we're doing this. I sometimes forget what it's like being around girls when I'm around Black Star so much of the time."

"I can imagine." Maka laughed. "Soul doesn't bother me much, but it does get annoying when he doesn't clean up after himself or leaves his things lying around."

"You wouldn't believe the messes Black Star leaves around our apartment." Tsubaki sighed.

Maka chuckled nervously, "Oh, I think I can."

"So where is Soul tonight?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that he made other sleeping arrangements and he's out of the way for tonight. That's all that matters." Maka informed her.

"Oh, well, do you need any help?" Tsubaki asked gesturing to the apartment.

"Actually, you could help me make a few snacks." Maka said leading the way to the kitchen.

Maka pulled out an array of food from the fridge and cabinets. Tsubaki watched silently looking a little uncomfortable.

"Tsubaki, is everything all right?" Maka asked picking up on the weapon's unease.

"Oh, yes, it's just," she paused. "I don't know Liz and Patty that well, and I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki." Maka said. "I'm sure everything will be fine, and if you're uncomfortable you can tell me."

Tsubaki smiled, "Thanks Maka."

"No problem." Maka smiled back. "Now, do you want to make the guacamole or the pigs in a blanket?"

"Oh, well, I'll make the guacamole, I guess." Tsubaki said coming closer.

"Okay." Maka smiled as she pushed all the ingredients Tsubaki would need across the counter.

For a while the two girls worked on their respective foods chatting lightly. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Liz and Patty." Maka said skipping out of the kitchen.

She opened the door and saw the Thompson sisters standing there, bags under their arms.

"Hey Maka." Liz greeted.

"Hi Liz. Hi Patty. Come on in." Maka said stepping aside to let the two girls pass. "You guys can just go drop your stuff by the couch. Tsubaki's in the kitchen; we're making snacks if you want to help."

"Okay!" Patty said giggling.

Maka re-entered the kitchen to find Tsubaki taking the tray of pigs in a blanket out of the oven.

"Oh, thank you, Tsubaki. I completely forgot about those." Maka said to her.

"It's no problem, Maka." Tsubaki smiled.

Liz and Patty came into the kitchen. Patty waved to Tsubaki before sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

"Hey, Tsubaki." Liz greeted.

"Hi Liz." The said quietly.

"Thanks for inviting us over for the night, Maka." Liz said turning to the blonde girl. "You have no idea how nice it is to get away from that OCD ridden meister of ours."

"I'm sure it gets tense over at your place." Maka said.

"Ugh, believe me, I like Kid, but sometimes he's just too much." Liz sighed.

"What are we doing tonight?" Patty asked from her stool.

"Well, I figured we could watch a couple of movies and just get to know each other better." Maka said to everyone.

"Sounds like a relaxing night." Liz smiled, but her face became serious quickly. "No scary movies, right?"

"Don't worry, Liz. I know you don't like scary movies. I don't really care for them either, really." Maka smiled at her.

Liz gave a sigh of relief, "Okay, good."

"Hey, Tsubaki," Maka called. "Can you get the milk out of the fridge?"

"Oh, sure, Maka." Tsubaki said turning around and opening the fridge.

"How's that loudmouth meister of yours?" Liz asked Tsubaki.

"Black Start's just fine." Tsubaki smiled.

"I just hope the boys don't get into to much trouble tonight." Liz chuckled and Patty giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked the older girl.

"I thought you knew Soul and Black Star were spending the night over at Gallows Manor with Kid."

"Oh, no I didn't. I told Soul to find somewhere else to sleep. He never told me where he would be, though."

"Shouldn't you keep a closer eye on your weapon, Maka? He gets a little out of hand when he's paired with Black Star." Liz pointed out.

Maka sighed, "He'll be fine. I do kind of wish he had told me where he was going to be."

"Besides, Kid will be able to keep Soul and Black Star in check." Tsubaki chimed in.

Liz snorted, "Please, Kid's pretty much useless at controlling anyone else besides me or Patty."

Maka and Tsubaki exchanged worried glances. Liz picked up on it and realized her mistake.

"Kid has strict rules and he gets kind of scary when you don't follow them." Patty said.

Maka relaxed a little, "Well, that's something."

Patty spun around on the stood making whooshing sounds. Maka stared at the younger Thompson sister oddly.

"She's always like this." Liz said waving it off.

"Okay," Maka said taking her word for it. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Liz asked.

"Um…water, milk, orange juice, apple juice, Coca-Cola, Sprite, and root beer." Maka said recalling the list.

"I'll have a Coke." Liz responded.

"I want Sprite!" Patty called.

Tsubaki turned around and opened the fridge to grab the drinks. She took out a Coke and a Sprite for Liz and Patty, and another Sprite for herself.

"Maka, do you want anything?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, I'm okay." Maka said picking up the glass of water next to her. "You guys can start eating if you want to." She pointed to the chips and guacamole and the pigs in a blanket that were now on a platter.

Patty reached across the counter and grabbed a couple of chips and dipped them into the guacamole.

"Mmmmm, yummy!" She said.

"Tsubaki made it." Maka told her.

Liz tried some, too. "Wow, Tsubaki. Nice job!"

"Oh, thank you." Tsubaki smiled.

There was silence between the four girls. No one knew what to say to each other. Maka shifted on her feet and looked around at everybody.

"Hey, why don't we get set up in the living room and get this party started." Maka smiled.

"Okay!" Patty yelled jumping off the stool and rushing to the living room.

Liz followed her sister into the adjacent room. Maka and Tsubaki entered last and knelt before their sleeping bags.

"So, I brought a small portion of my nail polish collection if you guys want me to do your nails." Liz said as she unpacked a clear container that held nearly fifty different colors of nail polish.

"Wow, Liz, and you say that's only a small portion?" Maka said.

Patty giggled, "Yeah, she has a whole closet full of nail polish."

"Wow, that's a big collection." Tsubaki commented.

Liz sighed, "I know, but I just can't help myself. Besides, Kid usually buys it for me anyway."

"Speaking of Kid, how did you and Patty meet him?" Maka inquired.

All four girls got settled on the floor, their backs against the couch.

"Well, it's kind of an interesting story." Liz said.

Liz looked at the other girls. They were all staring at her.

Liz rolled her eyes, "All right, I'll tell the story. Will you let me paint your nails, Maka?"

Maka nodded and scooted so she was sitting in front of Liz.

"Pick a color." Liz said opening the box of nail polish.

"Umm…Coral Pink." Maka said pointing to a pale pink bottle.

"Good choice." Liz said picking up the bottle and shaking it. "Okay, so Patty and I had a pretty hard life before we met Kid. We grew up in Brooklyn. Patty and I have the same mother, but different fathers. I still don't know who my dad is, but I don't really care. Our mother never really looked out for us and she spent all the money she made on booze and cigarettes. Eventually, we lost the house, which was much to begin with." Liz snorted.

"I decided that we should run once our mom started to beat up Patty." Liz stole a glance at her sister who was sitting quietly hugging her knees. "I was thirteen and Patty was eleven when we ran. Summers weren't so bad. It didn't get too cold and people were willing to give us money to get some food. But winters were awful. It gets really cold up north and people always seem to be less compliant and less generous at that time of year. We started stealing and attacking just for a little bit of money." Liz looked up at Maka who was staring intently at her. "Give me your other hand."

"It got pretty bad after a while. We had to keep moving to different parts of the city and sometimes lay low. The cops were always after us. And it was never good when we ran into other gangs, but being able to transform into guns, we got by and made a reputation for ourselves. It was about five years ago when Kid happened to walk into our alley." Liz smirked.

"We just had to try to rob the rich boy. We threatened him, or at least I did, Patty was in her weapon form. Kid gave us money and ran off after that. When we got into trouble the next day, Kid had followed the cops to the warehouse. Patty and I were surrounded by cops and gangsters alike. When Kid saw me transform into my weapon form and Patty transform out of it, he stepped in and defeated everyone surrounding us. It was then that he proposed that we become his demon weapons." Liz laughed. "I had reminded him that we had robbed him the day before and he just shrugged. He told us that he could provide a better life for us if we came with him and became his partners. I only considered it for Patty's sake. When we agreed, Kid lit up. I mean, you all know how obsessed he is with symmetry. After that he brought us to Death City and introduced us to Lord Death as his weapons. We were surprised to find out that Kid was a grim reaper."

"I like Kid, even if he's weird." Patty giggled.

"Wow, you guys went through a lot." Tsubaki said quietly.

Liz shrugged, "It was just the life we were dealt. It's definitely better with Kid, though. Patty and I have definitely grown closer to him."

"That's nice that he took you in, even if it was for the sake of having weapons that made him symmetrical." Maka chuckled.

"What about you two?" Liz asked. "How did you guys meet your partners?"

"Well, I met Soul at the academy. I was having a hard time finding a partner I could resonate with. When I met Soul he was playing the piano." Maka explained as she pushed her foot closer to Liz so she could paint her toe nails.

"I didn't know Soul could play the piano." Tsubaki said.

Maka blushed, "He barely plays anymore. Soul comes from a well off family and he has a brother who plays violin. Soul has told me more than once that he will never be able to reach his brother's musical abilities. I think Soul is an incredible pianist, though."

"I met Black Star on our first day at the academy." Tsubaki chimed in knowing that Maka wanted the attention off of herself. "He was doing his usual antics; you know talking about how big of a star he was and all that. No one listened to him, but I stayed to listen to his speech."

"Why?" Liz asked not understanding the feelings Tsubaki felt for her meister.

"I was more outgoing than me and I thought he was really brave to speak about himself in such a way." Tsubaki explained. "I've always wanted to let my personality show more, but I don't know how. In the years I've been partnered with Black Star, he's really helped me come out of my shell. When he heard me clapping after his speech he told me what an honor it was for me to be listening to him. But I knew he was grateful I listened at all. We became partners after that."

"Well, at least you know how to keep him in check." Liz said.

"I try." Tsubaki said. "He doesn't usually consult me before he does anything though. But if we fail, we fail together."

"All done, Maka." Liz smiled as she closed the bottle of nail polish.

"Thanks Liz. My nails look so pretty." Maka giggled.

"Tsubaki, do you want me to do your nails?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Tsubaki scooted in front of Liz where Maka had sat a few moments ago.

"Do you guys want to start watching a movie?" Maka asked.

"Sure." Liz said as she unscrewed the cap on the blue nail polish Tsubaki had chosen.

"What genre does everyone want to watch?" Maka asked standing by the shelf that held her Soul's collect of movies.

"Action!" yelled Patty.

"Comedy!" Liz and Tsubaki both called.

"Sorry, Patty, majority rules. The next movie we watch will be an action flick, okay?" Maka said.

"Okay!" Patty said happily.

"Next question is which comedy?" Maka said. "We have a lot of Adam Sandler and Jim Carrey movies."

"Adam Sandler is good." Liz said.

Tsubaki nodded and Patty continued doing her own thing, making origami animals.

"Okay," Maka said pulling five DVDs off the shelf. "Take your pick."

All of them agreed on 50 First Dates. Maka loaded it into the DVD player and turned on the television. She settled herself back on the floor with her back leaning against the couch. They watched the entire movie just chatting and eating the snacks they had made. When the movie ended Patty suggested they play a game.

"What kind of game?" Tsubaki asked not sure what the younger Thompson sister was thinking.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Patty laughed.

"I'm good with that." Liz said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. You okay with that Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"Okay, who wants to ask first?" Maka said looking around at the three girls.

"I will." Liz said. "Okay, Maka, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Maka responded.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Liz asked.

Maka blushed an incident that had happened just over a week ago popping into her mind. "Ugh! So we're getting into this right away."

"Oh, so it's something good. C'mon Maka don't be shy." Liz laughed.

Maka blushed a deeper shade of red, "Well, last week when I got up I was going through my normal routine. Soul is never up before me so I didn't think anything of it. But when I went into the bathroom, Soul was in there." Maka paused and swallowed.

"What was he doing?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka gulped, "He was…He was relieving his tension." She had tried to put it as delicately as possible.

Liz and Patty burst out laughing while Tsubaki turned bright red. Maka felt she couldn't get any redder; her face was on fire.

"What did he do when he saw you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, that's the mortifying part." Maka said.

"Oh my God! How can this get anymore embarrassing?" Liz laughed.

"He yelled out my name when he was me and then well…" Maka made a gesture.

Liz could barely breathe she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my." Was all Tsubaki could manage.

Between fits of giggles Liz said, "You're kidding me! He came?"

Maka hid her face in her knees. Tsubaki rubber her back. Liz and Patty continued giggling.

"That's not that bad, Maka!" Liz said finally after she calmed down. "At least he fantasizes about you."

"What are you saying Liz?" Maka asked lifting her head from her knees.

"All Kid does is grab our boobs and shout about how we're not the same size. There's nothing sexual about it." Liz said.

"Do you want it to be?" Tsubaki asked curious.

Liz shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

Patty giggled and pointed at her older sister, "You're in love with Kid!"

Liz turned red, "Patty!"

"What?" Patty said.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Maka, it's your turn to ask."

"Okay," She said looking at the girls. "Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Have you ever seen Black Star naked?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki gasped, "Seriously, you guys why does this have to be so sexual?"

"C'mon Tsubaki, just answer the question." Liz said while she continued to paint Tsubaki's toe nails.

"Okay," Tsubaki sighed. "No, I haven't, but he's seen me naked plenty of times."

"What?" Maka screeched.

"He likes to peek when I'm in the bath." Tsubaki answered.

"Do you let him get away with it?" Liz asked.

"No, and it's easy to spot him. He's so loud." Tsubaki giggled.

"Have you ever _wanted_ to see him naked?" Liz asked.

"I thought I only had to answer one question?" Tsubaki said uncertainly. She looked up to see the other three girls staring at her waiting for an answer. "Yes, but I never have the courage to slip into the bathroom when he's taking a shower or anything."

"You should." Liz suggested. "Turn about is fair play."

Tsubaki nodded, "Okay, my turn. Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Patty giggled.

"Okay, I dare you to call Kid and talk to him in a sexy voice." Tsubaki smirked.

"Ooooh, that's a good one." Maka giggled.

"Okay." Patty looked a little unsure of herself. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

"Patty, maybe you should call on a land line." Liz suggested. "He'll know it's you if you call from your cell phone."

"Right. You're so smart big sis!" Patty said.

Maka handed her the phone and Patty began to dial Kid's cell phone number. The other girls watched intently waiting to hear what voice Patty would use. They heard Kid's voice on the other end when he answered the phone.

"Hello!" Patty said in a high pitched needy voice. "Have you been a bad boy?"

"Excuse me?" They heard Kid's voice.

"Do you need a spanking, you bad boy?" Patty questioned still speaking in the cute sexy voice.

"Who is this?" Kid inquired.

"I'm the girl from all your secret fantasies." Patty said and giggled cutely.

"I'm sorry; I think you have the wrong number." Kid said and the line ended when he hung up.

All the girls laughed. Liz stared at her sister.

"Wow, Patty that was really good." Liz said.

"I see what you mean, Liz about him not responding to anything sexually." Maka said.

Liz nodded, "He just can't take a hint even if it is blatantly talking to him like that on the phone."

"My turn!" Patty sang. "Big sis, truth or dare?"

Liz sighed, "Truth I guess."

"Okay!" Patty said. "Why do you get all depressed whenever Kid talks all serious to Lord Death?"

Liz lowered her head and was quiet for a few seconds. "I guess it's because I know Kid is destined to take over his father's duties. I don't know how soon that will be and it kind of scares me. I guess I'm afraid that he'll abandon us when he takes up his place as the new Lord Death."

"Oh, Liz, that won't happen." Maka said in a comforting voice. "He's all about symmetry, right? He won't find another pair of weapons like you two."

Liz sniffled a little and wiped her eyes, "Thanks, Maka. You're right."

"Aww, Sis, you really think about that?" Patty said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Liz nodded. "I don't want to go back to where we came from. I think that's what scares me the most."

"Don't worry, Liz. We would never let that happen." Tsubaki said.

"Thanks, you guys." Liz said smiling.

"Let's watch another movie!" Patty yelled.

"Yeah, I'm done with Truth or Dare, too." Tsubaki said.

"Well, now we have to watch an action movie 'cause we promised Patty." Maka said going back over to the shelf. "Patty, do you want to choose something?"

"Yeah!" She said getting up and joining Maka at the shelf. She picked a movie quickly and Maka loaded it into the DVD player.

The rest of their night in consisted of talking about their partners and the stupid things they've done from time to time. They enjoyed each other's company and were so wired they didn't go to bed until two in the morning.

"I wonder what the boys are doing tonight." Maka said starting to fall asleep.

"Probably stupid boy stuff." Liz giggled also starting to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Boys Do at Sleepovers

"So Maka kicked you out?" Kid asked the white haired weapon.

"Yeah, she said that I wasn't allowed at the apartment for girls' night in." Soul snorted.

"Hmm, yes, Liz told me she and Patty would be spending the night with Maka." Kid replied.

"Is Black Star coming tonight?" Soul asked the grim reaper.

"Yes, I invited him. He should be here soon." Kid said.

The boys were sitting on the couch in the game room at Gallows Manor playing _Halo 3_. Soul was currently beating Kid with ten wins and 3 losses. The doorbell rang and Kid paused the game.

"That must be Black Star. I'll be back in a moment." Kid left the room and made his way to the front door to let Black Star in.

"Hey Kid!" Black Star yelled.

"Hello, Black Star." Kid greeted. "Soul's upstairs. We were just playing some video games."

"Awesome!" Black Star yelled laughing. "Hey, where should I put my stuff?"

"We're going to be spending the might in the guest room. It's right next to the game room. Follow me." He ordered.

The boys made there way upstairs and Kid led Black Star past the game room to the guest room. Black Star's jaw dropped when he saw the room. It was huge. There were four beds in the room, two on each side.

"Kid, why are there four beds, is someone else coming?" Black Star asked.

"No, but three beds would disturb the symmetry. There need to be four beds so the room is perfect." Kid answered.

"Oh." Black Star said putting his bag on one of the beds.

"Hey, Kid, get in here so I can kick your ass some more!" Soul called from the room next door.

Kid sulked out of the guest room and glared at Soul.

"You should see your face!" Soul cracked up.

"Black Star, are you good at video games?" Kid asked turning to the blue haired boy.

"Hell yeah! I'm the greatest!" Black Star yelled.

"Kick his ass for me." Kid said pointing at Soul.

"You're a sore loser, Kid." Soul said chuckling as Black Star jumped over the back of the couch to take a seat next to Soul.

"What are we playing?" he asked Soul.

"_Halo 3_." Soul smirked at his best friend.

"All right! I'll show you who's the star around here." Black Star yelled picking up the controller.

Kid stood behind the couch and watched the two boys fight it out. After ten rounds Soul and Black Star were tied with five wins and five losses. They were spitting insults at each other while Kid looked on in amazement.

"I've never been very good at video games." Kid said.

"But you have a ton of them." Soul said gesturing with his chin toward the shelf full of video games for his Xbox, PS3, and Nintendo Wii.

"I like to play them, but I'm not very good." Kid replied. "Oh, I've forgotten my manners, do either of you want anything to drink or eat?"

Black Star paused the game his attention caught by the potential of eating.

"Yeah, what do you have?" Black Star asked.

"Name it and we probably have it." Kid replied. "Why don't we go down to the kitchen and you can pick what you want."

"Okay," Soul said standing up and stretching. "Lead the way."

The boys made their way down to the magnificent kitchen. Soul's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Wow, the place is huge everywhere you go." Black Star said looking around the room.

"So, who usually does the cooking?" Soul asked.

"I do, most of the time." Kid answered. "If I'm not here, then Liz does. Patty's pretty inept in the kitchen."

"Huh, I don't picture you the cooking type." Soul said.

"I had to learn at a young age. My father was bound to the academy because the kishin Asura slept beneath it. My mother passed away when I was very small. There was usually a caretaker around until I was about ten. She taught me how to cook."

"I always wondered about your mom." Soul said.

"Hmm," Kid replied. "She was also a deity. She was murdered by witches. That's why my father always heavily warns students who are trying to create death scythes. He knows they're dangerous and can kill the immortal."

"Who do you look more like?" Black Star asked. "Your mom or Lord Death?"

"I look very much like my father." Kid answered.

"Now I really want to see behind that mask." Soul said imagining what Lord Death truly looked like.

Kid chuckled, "He'll never remove that mask. He doesn't want anyone to see his true form. Now, the cabinets to the right of the stove have food. The cabinets to the left have dinnerware. You'll find drinks in the refrigerator there," He pointed to the right side of the kitchen. "And in the refrigerator in the garage."

The boys set out looking for what they had a taste for. Kid was right, you could name what you wanted and he had it. They stayed in the kitchen to enjoy their food and drinks. Kid wouldn't let them leave the kitchen with food; he didn't want to have to clean up any messes.

"So, Kid," Soul said getting the reaper's attention. "You said you have a garage?"

"Yes, it's through there." He said pointing to the door next to the fridge.

"What do you have in there?" Soul asked beating around the bush.

"Is there something in particular you want to know, Soul?" Kid asked.

"Well, you have all this money and this huge house. And there's nothing that shows off wealth better than expensive vehicles." Soul said getting to his point.

"Ah, yes," Kid smiled. "I have some very nice cars in there."

"Mind if I take a look?" Soul asked his curiosity peaking.

"Sure, go ahead." Kid said. "Just don't touch anything."

"All right." Soul said going to the door that led to the garage and opening it. Soul switched on the light and his jaw dropped. "Oh, man! You weren't lying when you said you have some nice cars."

Kid approached Soul. Black Star followed close behind.

"I'll show you around." Kid said stepping down the two low steps into the garage. He pointed to a sleek black sedan. "This is my car; it's the newest model of Mercedes-Benz. It drives wonderfully, very smooth. The silver Chrysler convertible is Liz's. I bought it for her birthday last year. She finally got her license back last year when she turned twenty-one. The blue Mustang is Patty's, although we don't allow her to drive much. She ahs her license, but she rarely obeys the rules of the road."

"Did you buy that for Patty?" Black Star asked.

"Yes, a couple years ago when she turned eighteen." Kid replied. "If I recall, you ride a very nice motorcycle, don't you, Soul?"

"Yeah, I love it." Soul nodded. "I don't allow Maka to drive it, though. She finally got her license last year, but there's no way she's ready to try a motorcycle. She'd kill herself before she even made it onto a road. Not to mention she'd wreck the bike."

Kid nodded, "I know how expensive repairs can be. Patty has totaled that Mustang twice already, but getting it fixed was actually cheaper than buying her a new one."

"Patty has always stricken me as," Soul paused looking for the right word. "Childish."

"She can be, but in a fight she's very reliable. And she acts much younger than she really is, but I think it's due to the fact that she missed out on her childhood. She and Liz had been living on the streets for a few years when I met them." Kid explained.

"Huh, I never knew they had it so rough." Black Star commented.

Kid nodded, "C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the house."

Kid took them through each room of the house, excluding his room and Liz and Patty's room. Soul and Black Star still couldn't believe how spacious the house was. Eventually they ended up back in the game room, all three sitting on the couch trying to decide if they wanted to play more video games, watch a movie, or play a game of pool. They got off topic when Soul asked what it was like being the son of Lord Death.

"It was lonely for a very long time. I had a caretaker as I said earlier tonight, but I didn't really have any friends. I never liked going to the academy when students were around, it always felt too crowded there compared to home. I didn't make friends until I met Liz and Patty and convinced them to become my weapons." Kid explained. "What about you guys? How did you grow up?"

"I come from the Star clan," Black Star began. They're all dead now, but they all deserved it. My father led the clan on a rampage; they did anything for money. Soon they began consuming innocent human souls. The DWMA exterminated them all, but I was just a baby when that happened, so they took me in."

"I ran away from home." Soul told them.

"What?" Black Star said staring at his best friend.

"I come from a family of musicians. I don't know who I got the weapon gene from. I was raised by my granny." Soul paused. "My parents died in a boating accident when they were on vacation in the Florida Keys. I was five at the time. I don't really remember them. My older brother, Wes, helped my granny raise me. We drifted apart over the years. When Wes found out that I could transform into a scythe he said that Granny would be pleased, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't want to find out if I was right, so I left. I wrote to my Granny that I was going to a special school that would help me. I still write to her, but I haven't gone home since."

"Wow, Soul, I had no idea." Black Star whispered.

"It's all right," Soul said. "It's in the past and my Granny still writes to me."

"You said you come from a family of musicians. Do you play anything, Soul?" Kid asked.

Soul gave a short laugh, "I play the piano, but I'll never reach my brother's level of expertise with an instrument."

"I have a piano in the drawing room," Kid said. "Would you play for us?"

"No," Soul said quietly. "I only play for Maka."

"Speaking of Maka," Black Star said. "Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

Soul blushed and choked on the breath he was taking, "N-no."

"You have feelings for Maka?" Kid asked.

"How can I not?" Soul chuckled. "She's been my partner for years. She's so damn stubborn, though. I'm sure if I could put up with that in a relationship."

"You two already fight like an old married couple." Black Star laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" Soul yelled. "What about Tsubaki? Have you told her how you feel yet or are you still peeking on her every time she takes a bath?"

Black Star stopped laughing immediately and became quiet. His was looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's what I thought." Soul grumbled.

"You peek on your partner when she's in the bath?" Kid asked. "Doesn't that mean you're breaking her trust and violating her personal space?"

"Yeah, and what about you?" Black Star countered. "You're always grabbing Liz and Patty's boobs. Doesn't that violate their personal space?"

"Yes, well, that's an entirely different matter." Kid said quickly.

"Sure it is." Soul said giving him a sly look. "How do they feel?"

"Excuse me?" Kid asked.

"Their boobs," Soul reiterated. "What do they feel like?"

Kid thought for a moment, his face beginning to blush, "Soft, yet shapely."

"Huh," Soul said. "I would have thought 'squishy.'"

Black Star burst out laughing, "Squishy? Seriously, dude!"

"Oh, shut up! Like you would know what they feel like." Soul yelled. Black Star went back to being quiet again.

"Hasn't that cat of yours pushed your face in her boobs plenty of times?" Kid asked.

"Well, yeah, but I've never touched, I've just been suffocated." Soul grumbled.

Black Star was about to say something when Kid's cell phone rang. He answered it and heard a soft female voice on the other end.

"Hello! Have you been a bad boy?" The woman said.

"Excuse me?" Kid said. Soul and Black Star stared at Kid in confusion.

"Do you need a spanking, you bad boy?" She asked.

"Who is this?" Kid asked becoming frustrated.

"I'm the girl from all your secret fantasies." She said in an airy voice.

"I'm sorry; I think you have the wrong number." Kid said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Black Star asked.

"I think I was a prank call, but I can't be sure." Kid responded.

"Maybe it was the girls." Black Star said.

"You think so?" Soul said not convinced.

"It was just a suggestion." Black Star said.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" Kid pondered aloud.

"Comparing boobs?" Black Star said.

"You really believe that crap from lame movies?" Soul said.

"Well, if you're such an expert, what do you think they're doing, Soul?" Black Star said.

"I don't know! Probably just stupid girly stuff." Soul said.

"Liz does like to paint other people's nails." Kid said. "She's probably painting Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty's nails."

"Liz likes to paint nails?" Black Star asked.

"Come, I'll show you." Kid said leading the boy into the hall. There was a closet next to Liz and Patty's room. Kid opened the door to reveal the many shelves of many varieties of colored nail polish.

"Holy crap!" Soul yelled. "Why does she have so many?"

"She paints her nails a different color every week. I also buy a lot of it for her." Kid shrugged.

"That's a lot of colors." Black Star commented looking at the cabinet.

"Liz never had much variety in her life until I brought her and Patty here. I make it a point to provide Liz with as many choices as possible." Kid said while staring at the contents of the cabinet. When he closed the cabinet he noticed Soul and Black Star staring at him.

"Are you in love with Liz?" Soul asked.

"I-I," Kid stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, you're in the same boat we are." Soul said gesturing to Black Star with his head.

Kid sighed, "I don't really know. I feel almost bad because I don't feel as strongly for Patty and it makes me feel off as if I'm not balanced, not symmetrical."

"Well, it'd be weird if you wanted to be with both of them, cause they're sisters." Black Star pointed out.

"Yes, you're right, but it's hard to explain." Kid said.

"Don't dwell on it. Just do what feels right." Soul told the reaper shrugging.

"Yeah, cause that works for you so well." Black Star laughed.

Kid nodded, "Well, do you gentleman want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, whactha got?" Black Star asked as they wandered back to the game room.

"Name it and I probably have it." Kid said.

"All the movies are on the wall." He said pointing to the back wall of the room.

"You're so lucky." Black Star said rushing to the wall to find something to watch.

Soul and Black Star eventually agreed on a movie and handed it to Kid. He loaded it into the DVD player and turned on the television and surround sound system. The boys got settled on the couch. By the end of the movie, all three of them were asleep. They never made it to the beds in the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maka woke up from a good night's sleep. She stretched and breathed in the fresh spring air. She threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. Soul was snoring lightly in his bedroom which was next door.

"Lazy bum." Maka muttered to herself. She continued on with her routine: take a shower, get dressed, make breakfast. When Soul still wasn't up, she marched into his room without knocking. He was still asleep, his breaths shallow.

Maka approached the sleeping weapon a pout on her face.

"Soul," she said. No response. "Soul, wake up." Soul stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh, Maka," He groaned his voice sounding different than usual. "Turn off the light."

"Soul, the light's not on." Maka said. "Get up; we're going to be late for class."

"No," Soul said. "I feel like crap."

"C'mon, Soul." Maka said pulling back the covers.

"Maka!" Soul whined as he curled up into a shivering ball.

"Soul, stop whining!" Maka yelled at him.

Soul starting coughing and his hand reached around for his blankets. He had his eyes shut tight to keep out the harsh morning light.

Maka rolled her eyes, "Soul! Get up now." She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out of bed. Soul's forehead touched her arm and she gasped slightly. "Oh my God, Soul, you're burning up."

"I already told you I feel like crap." Soul told her settling back into bed.

"Let me get the thermometer." Maka said rushing out of his room. She came back a few moments later, a glass of water and a digital thermometer in her hands. She placed the glass of water on the night stand next to Soul's bed and handed her weapon the thermometer.

Soul put it in his mouth and laid back against his soft mattress. There was a beeping sound and Maka pulled the thermometer out of Soul's mouth.

"Hmm…a hundred and one." Maka said quietly. "You really are sick."

Soul nodded, but found that it made his head hurt more so he stopped. He opened his eyes when he felt his mattress sink. Maka was sitting next to him. She stroked her hands lightly through his hair.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Just some aspirin or something. My head is killing me." Soul said in a weak voice.

"Okay." Maka said. Her weight was gone and Soul missed her fingers running through his hair. She came back what seemed like hours later with two little pills in her hand. "Can you sit up?"

Soul took a long breath and slowly sat himself up. He took the pills from his meister and popped them in his mouth before swallowing them with a swig of water. He slouched back into bed and heard Maka chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded with a groan.

"I've never seen you so needy before." Maka answered. "You've never been this sick. Will you be okay if I go to school?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Soul said. "I just need to sleep."

"Okay." Maka said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Mmhmm." Soul managed before he fell asleep again.

He didn't hear Maka leave, but he knew she had gone to the academy. He woke up a while later. His headache was gone, but he felt so weak.

"I guess I need to eat something." He said to himself before pulling back the covers. The chill burned his skin. He grabbed his bathrobe and put his slippers on before leaving his bedroom.

Soul shuffled slowly into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet next to the refrigerator. He sighed when he saw there was no oatmeal in the cabinet. He closed the door and turned around. He saw a small box on the counter. He smiled when he realized Maka had already taken the oatmeal out for him. Soul filled a tea kettle and placed it on one of the burners.

"Why does water take so long to boil?" Soul whined. He sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and put his head down. A few minutes later, the tea kettle whistled and Soul got up to make his oatmeal. He stirred the water into the two packages of oats he had poured into a bowl.

Soul shuffled back to the kitchen table, oatmeal bowl in hand. Eating oatmeal when he was sick always made him feel a little bit better. He finished his oatmeal and put the bowl in the sink before going back to bed.

A few hours later Maka came back from the academy and went straight to Soul's room to check on him. She sat on the edge of his bed and ran her fingers through his soft white hair. Soul stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Maka." He whispered. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

Maka smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"The same." Soul groaned. He linked his fingers with Maka's and pulled her hand to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Maka laughed silently to herself, "I kind of wish you were always like this, Soul."

He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"I don't mean I want you to be sick all the time, it's just that you're really affectionate." Maka explained.

"Mmm." Soul said beginning to fall asleep again.

Maka didn't even try to remove her hand from his. She just continued to sit there, one hand linked with his, the other stroking his hair.

"Maka." Soul whispered as he continued to sleep knowing his meister would always be there to take care of him when he needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soul had been planning this party for Maka for nearly a month. It was a big day; she would be turning eighteen. Soul wanted to do something special for her, especially because if it weren't for her he wouldn't be a death scythe now. He had already called caterers so ne one would have to cook for the party. Soul didn't know who he shouldn't invite, though.

He had invited his and Maka's good friends—Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Crona. He had thought that since Maka became so much closer to Professor Stein that he should invite him. The big question was, do I invite Maka's dad?

Soul sighed; he was sitting in his room looking over the plans for the party. He still hadn't gotten a present for Maka and the party was in two days. Nothing screamed Maka, though. He didn't want to get her just anything. He had to get her something special.

He heard a knock on his door. "Soul?" came Maka's voice.

"Uh…just a minute." He said as he hid away the details for the party. "You can come in."

Maka slowly opened the door, "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing important." Soul said. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me make dinner tonight." Maka told him.

"Yeah, okay," Soul started. "What are we making?"

"Tacos." Maka smiled.

"Sounds good." Soul said getting out of the chair at his desk and following Maka into the kitchen.

Maka had already laid out everything they needed on the counter. Soul approached her and watched as she unwrapped the ground beef.

"Do you want to star the rice?" Maka asked turning to him.

"Sure," Soul said grabbing the package of pre-seasoned rice. He grabbed a pot from the cabinet beside the stove and got everything ready before placing it on a burner and adjusting the flame. He turned to watch Maka as she browned the meat in a pan on the stove.

"Why are you staring at me, Soul?" She asked.

"I'm not staring. I'm admiring." Soul said pleased by the blush creeping onto Maka's cheeks. "So is there anything in particular that you want for your birthday?"

"Oh," Maka paused not expecting the sudden question. "Soul, you know you don't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, but I want to." Soul told her. "Not to mention you'll be eighteen."

Maka grinned, "I am pretty excited."

"Good, you should be." He said before going back to the counter to prepare the extras they liked to put on their tacos.

Maka sighed, "I really don't need anything and I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to think about what I want for my birthday."

"Spartoi has been really busy lately." Soul commented. He noticed the rice was boiling and went back to the stove to turn down the heat and cover the pot.

Maka had begun to drain the meat and got the taco seasoning from the counter. She mixed it into the meat with some water and turned on the burner again. Soul hadn't realized he was staring at her again. He was really thinking about what to get her and happened to be studying her bare legs at the same time.

"Soul," Maka said pulling him out of his thoughts. "Dinner's almost ready, will you set the table?"

"Sure," Soul said quietly. He grabbed plates and silverware and placed them in his and Maka's usual spots. He took a breath and sat down in his seat. A minute later Maka called him into the kitchen again.

"Dinner's ready." She smiled.

Soul smiled back and made a plate for himself. He followed Maka into the dining room and sat across from her like he usually did. They ate a quiet dinner together.

-X-

'One more day 'til the party.' Soul thought to himself. 'I still need to find the right gift for Maka, but she's so damn hard to shop for.'

"Hey, Soul," Someone greeted from behind him. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, hey Tsubaki," Soul greeted back. "Yeah, I just don't know what to get Maka for her birthday."

"Isn't the party tomorrow?" Tsubaki inquired.

Soul blushed, "Yeah, but I just can't find the right gift."

"Why don't you just walk around town and check out all the stores. I'm sure something will catch your eye." Tsubaki smiled.

"Huh, that's a good idea. Thanks Tsubaki." Soul said wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

"I have to go; I'm supposed to meet Black Star. I'll see you tomorrow at the party." Tsubaki said before running off.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Tell Black Star I said 'Hey.'" Soul called after her.

Soul made his way downtown and started to window shop. If there was anything he hated, it was window shopping, or just shopping in general.

"No wonder I didn't think of this," Soul grumbled to himself. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and surveyed all the shops he passed. He only went into a couple of stores- a bookstore that looked promising and a novelty toy shop. Neither store had anything that screamed Maka. He was starting to lose hope that he'd find her a gift.

Soul sighed and continued walked down the crowded streets of Death City. He stopped on the corner when something caught his eyes. He looked in the shop window and saw the rows and cases of magnificent jewelry. He contemplated for a minute before entering the store.

"Hello!" The shop owner called. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, yeah." Soul said approaching the counter. He noticed the many rows of sparkling jewels faceted on rings, bracelets and necklaces. "What would be good to get a girl that you've been friends with for years and you want to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

The man behind the counted listened and took in the question. He nodded to Soul and then called over one of the assistants. The woman in the tight black dress strutted over and listened to what the shop keeper told her in a hushed voice. She ran off to the back of the store. Soul looked at the scene a bit confused.

"I believe we have just what you're looking for." He said giving a toothy smile.

The woman returned with a long, blue velvet case. She placed it on the counter between Soul and the shop owner before opening it. Soul stared at the many rings and felt his stomach drop.

"No, no," Soul said beginning to panic. "I don't want to ask her to marry me. I want ask her to be my girlfriend."

The man laughed, "These aren't engagement rings."

"They sure look like it to me." Soul said feeling frustrated.

"No, these are promise rings." The man said.

"What?" Soul asked confused.

"A promise ring signifies your commitment to each other without it being as overwhelming as an engagement ring. If you want her to be your girlfriend, show her that you care about her and want to make a commitment to her." The shop owner smiled at Soul as he saw the boy began to comprehend the meaning behind the rings.

"Sounds good." Soul smiled.

"Very good. Now what does the lady like?" He asked.

Soul sighed, "She likes simple. She's a meister so she can't wear anything that could get caught on something during a fight. Nothing too flashy."

The shop owner nodded and pointed out four rings within the box. All of them were very beautiful, Soul noted. As he stared and studied the rings more closely, he realized that he like the design of one ring in particular. The ring itself was in the design of cascading vines. At the top of the ring, the vines connected in the shape of a flower. Within the flower a small diamond was set. Soul smiled knowing that Maka would like it very much.

"I'll take that one," Soul said pointing to the ring.

"Wonderful choice." The man said and pulled it out of the collection. "Do you know the lady's ring size?"

"Uh…no." Soul said feeling like an idiot.

"That will be fine. You can bring her in once you give her the ring so we can fit it correctly." The man said as he placed the ring in a small, red velvet box. "Now, how will you be paying for this? Cash? Credit?"

Soul thought his heart stopped; he hadn't thought about how expensive the ring was.

"Uh, how much is it?" Soul squeaked.

The shop keeper smirked, "This particular beauty is eight hundred."

Soul swallowed; it wasn't as expensive as he was expecting. He regained his composure and smiled at the man.

"I'll be paying with credit." Soul said stepping up to the register.

"Wonderful." The shop owner smiled ecstatic that he made a sale.

-X-

The morning of the party, Soul woke up to the sound of running water. He realized after a moment that Maka must have been in the shower. He looked at his desk and thought of the promise ring that sat in the top drawer. He felt his heart rate increase. His mind started to go through the many horrible outcomes.

"No, I can't think about that." Soul said taking a breath. He sat up in bed and wondered if she would respond better if he did something nice for her.

Soul jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom door. He knocked waiting for a response from his meister.

"What?" She called from the shower.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Soul said. He smirked before running into the kitchen. He pulled everything out of cabinets and the fridge that he would need. He wanted to finish before Maka finished her shower. He worked as quickly as he could, but he wasn't the culinary genius that Maka could be at times.

When he heard the shower shut off, Soul rushed to put the breakfast onto two plates and fruit in two bowls. He ran to the dining room and placed the dishes in their respective spots. He ran to his room and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He heard Maka leave the bathroom and then close her bedroom door.

Soul grabbed the box with the promise ring from his desk drawer and stuffed it in his pocket. He rushed back into the kitchen and cleaned off the counters and stove. When Maka came out of her bedroom dressed and looking adorable, Soul gave her a wide grin.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked nervously.

He approached her and gave her light hug, "Happy birthday, Maka."

He pulled back and saw her smile a little. He grabbed her arm and led her to the dining room to present her with the breakfast he made-chocolate chip pancakes and fruit salad.

Her eyes widened," Soul, you made breakfast for me?"

Soul nodded and smiled, "It's not every day you turn eighteen."

"Thank you." She smiled and sat down in her spot. "It smells really good."

Soul took his usual place across from her and put his hand over the box that was hidden in his pocket. He watched as she took her first bite and chewed a couple of times before swallowing.

"Good job, Soul!" She said and licked her lips. "These are really good pancakes."

"I'm glad you like them." Soul said before starting to eat his own.

When Maka was just finishing up her breakfast Soul cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She noticed how he shifted every few seconds and his face was a little paler than usual.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He squeaked. Soul cleared his throat and tried again, "Yeah, everything is cool."

"Okay." She said and leaned back in her chair sighing contentedly.

"Actually, Maka," Soul started. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked curious.

"Well, I wanted to get you something really special for your eighteenth birthday," Soul started finding it hard to look her in the eyes. "And I had a really hard time finding the right present. But then I realized there was something very special I wanted to give you." He fished the box out of his pocket and put it on the table. He saw Maka pale and he realized what she must have thought. "It's not an engagement ring!" He shouted.

She looked at his face seeming to calm a little bit. She reached for the box and opened it. Her eyes widened while her mouth opened slightly.

"It's a promise ring." Soul told her. "I-I've been wanting to ask you for a really long time if you wanted to- to be my girlfriend."

When Maka didn't say anything, Soul feared the worst. He felt his chest tighten the pain of rejection shooting through his body.

"I understand if-" He was cut off by Maka flinging her body at him.

"Yes, Soul." She said continuing to suffocate him with her hug. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me."

"Really?" Soul choked out. Maka loosened her grip and leaned back to look at his face.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

Soul couldn't contain the emotions that were flooding through his body. He grinned at her and started laughing. He hugged her tightly and felt her laughing, too.

"C'mon, let's clean up." Maka said still giggling.

Soul watched her walk into the kitchen and smiled seeing the ring on her finger. He grabbed the plates and bowls and brought them to the kitchen. While he was cleaning the dishes he looked at Maka who was admiring the ring.

"Do you like it?" Soul asked.

"It's beautiful, Soul." She smiled. "I love it."

"Does it fit?" He asked.

She extended her fingers and slid the ring off a bit too easily.

"It's a little loose." She commented.

"We can get it fitted when we have time." Soul said before turning his attention back to the dishes.

"Okay." She said. "Hey, did you plan anything for today?"

Soul froze, "Why do you ask?"

"I overheard Black Star talking to Kid about a party this weekend." She said offhandedly.

"God, he is so loud!" Soul yelled. "Yeah, I invited some people to come celebrate your birthday."

He didn't hear anything from Maka, so he turned to look at her. She was smiling.

"That's really sweet of you." She said before walking up to him and planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"When is everyone getting here?" She asked looking at the clock. "And who did you invite?"

"People are gonna start arriving at noon." Soul said. "I invited our friends and Professor Stein. I didn't know if I should invite for dad, so I held off."

"Okay." She said. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, Maka." Soul laughed. "I've been planning this for a while now."

"Oh, okay." She said.

There was a knock at the door and Maka left the kitchen to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Tsubaki and Black Star standing there smiling.

"Happy birthday, Maka!" They both yelled.

"Hey guys!" Maka smiled. "Come in."

They made their way back to the kitchen when Soul was drying his hands.

"Hey Soul!" Black Star yelled running to his best friend.

"Hi Black Star. Tsubaki." Soul greeted.

"So, where's the food?" Black Star asked looking around.

Soul rolled his eyes, "The caterers haven't come yet."

"Soul, you ordered food?" Maka asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I didn't want to bother anyone by asking them to cook." Soul explained.

Maka gave him a look that said, 'we're gonna talk about this later.' Soul gave a slight nod showing her that he understood. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. This time it was the caterers. Soul led them to the kitchen and told them where to put the various trays of food. Black Star had tried to touch the food the moment it was on the counter, but Tsubaki slapped his hand and told him to wait for everybody else. By twelve thirty Stein had arrived with Crona to wish Maka a happy birthday. At one o'clock Kid, Liz, and Patty still hadn't arrived.

"I'm starving!" Black Star whined.

"Sorry, Black Star, but we have to wait for Kid, Liz, and Patty." Tsubaki said.

Finally, at one thirty, Kid and the girls arrived. Black Star had shouted a 'yahoo' before rushing to the kitchen and filling a plate with food.

"Happy birthday, Maka!" The three called when they entered the living room.

"Thanks you guys." She smiled.

She leaned into Soul who was sitting on the couch with her. He draped an arm over her shoulder. Neither of them noticed the looks they received from their friends. Stein had announced early in the afternoon that he would let the kids enjoy Maka's birthday party. He wished Maka a happy birthday one more time and left the apartment.

In the late evening their friends began to leave and wished Maka a final happy birthday. She thanked them all for coming. As Black Star and Tsubaki were leaving, Black Star pulled Soul aside to talk to him.

"Dude, what's going on between you and Maka?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Maka and I are in a relationship now." Soul smiled triumphantly.

"What?" Black Star grinned. "You finally asked her to go out with you?"

"Yeah, it went over pretty well this morning." Soul laughed.

"Nice job, man!" Black Star yelled before running to catch up to Tsubaki who had already left.

Maka closed the door and smiled at Soul. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you," She said quietly. "I had a really nice birthday."

"Anything for you." He said before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey, I have one more thing for you."

"What is it?" She asked pulling back.

Soul picked up an envelope from the table beside the front door and handed it to Maka. She opened it slowly and slipped a thick card out of the paper. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the front of the card, 'To My Darling Daughter.' She gave Soul a skeptical look.

"Just read it, Maka." He said rolling his eyes.

She continued to read it and her eyes softened slightly. She smiled lightly and lifted the check out of the way to finish reading the inscription inside the card.

"Papa." She whispered as she saw the amount on the check.

"He told me that he knew you wouldn't want him around so he gave me this to give to you." Soul explained.

"Thanks, Soul." She said hugging him again.

"No problem." He smiled. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen, why don't you go to bed."

"Okay." She said unhooking her arms from behind Soul's back and shuffling to her bedroom.

Soul grinned watching her walk away relieved and so happy that she was now his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Please review or at least comment on this story, I like to hear what people think of my stories. Also, since this story is non-connected drabbles and short stories, don't hesitate to send me ideas or requests. But please remember that I am focusing on Soul and Maka. Thank you much!

Yuushi-chan

-X-

Chapter 6

Maka and Soul, along with Black Star and Tsubaki, had been sent on an assignment to China where there was known to be an increase in humans consuming innocent souls. Maka looked around the street. The village's walls were crumbling, houses were broken and falling apart. The thought of living in this kind of poverty with the fear of a kinshin coming to power made a chill run up Maka's spine.

"Did you hear that?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah." Soul said his body stiffening.

The sound of a woman's scream echoed through the decrepit town. Soul and Tsubaki transformed into weapons. Maka and Black Star ran toward the area where the scream came from, their demon weapons at the ready. Darkness consumed them as they ran further down the alleyway their eyes searching for any sign of movement.

Black Star stopped abruptly and Maka halted right behind him. She felt a presence nearby, something foul.

"Maka, can you locate it?" Black Star asked.

"Sure." She said collecting her energy and locating souls that were close by. She felt and saw the presence of a huddle of innocent human souls in a house at the end of the alley. They were trapped by three kishin eggs. "In the house at the end of the alley. There are three kishin eggs."

"All right." Black Star said before darting forward.

Maka tried to call out to him, but he was too far ahead already. Instead she ran after him, following him into the pitch blackness. She heard the sound of a door being kicked in as Black Star and Tsubaki entered the house. Maka heard the sounds of fighting as Black Star engaged the enemies.

"Come on, Maka." Soul said in his scythe form. "We need to help them out."

"Yeah!" Maka said running in after her comrades. What she saw made her stomach drop. The innocent human souls she had sensed were no longer inside the bodies of people. The soft blue glow of the souls hovered over the dismembered and bloody bodies of the victims.

Black Star was currently fighting two of the murderers. Maka couldn't sense the third one she found before. This worried her.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" Black Star yelled in the darkness.

"Right!" Tsubaki called as she transformed.

Maka still couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she felt her comrades' presence along with the two kishin eggs. Where was the third? Maka was beginning to panic. Then, she felt a wide hand grab her shoulder. She jumped and pulled away, but she felt it moving to grab at her again.

Something huge was moving in the darkness, something threatening and lusting for blood and souls. Maka felt her heart rate increase as fear set in.

"Maka, get a hold of yourself." Soul called to her. "I can hear this soul. I just need you to guide me toward it."

Maka tried to move, but her knees were shaking. She hadn't been this frightened since Dr. Stein had made he believe he was going to dissect her. The ground shook as the third kishin egg advanced.

"What is that?" Black Star asked pausing in his fight.

"It's the third kishin egg." Maka whispered. "It was able to hide its presence."

Maka felt her feet moving of their own accord. She was moving backward, away from the evil soul. As the monster moved closer, she began to see it from the light being given off by the human souls. Maka felt her breathe hitch. It was disgusting. It was wearing appendages of its victims, blood dripping from every part of its body.

"Maka you have to fight!" Soul yelled at her. "Black star can only handle two right now. We have to take this one down."

Maka's eyes darted between the floating souls and the monster coming closer to her position. She felt a surge of rage for the people who were murdered by this horrid thing. Soul could feel her emotions rising.

"Good, now direct everything you're feel at the foul monster." Soul growled.

"Will do." Maka said her eyes flaring with determination. She raised her death scythe above her head and swing at the creature. A piercing scream was heard as she made contact with flesh and bone. Maka felt her fear turning into adrenaline. She attacked again slashing at the monster, pushing it back.

A cackle was heard in the darkness. Maka heard the sound of ripping fabric and blood spilling onto the ground.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed.

Maka was distracted for a moment. What had happened? She feared the worst. In another surge of emotion she gave a final swing of her scythe and the monster disappeared, a kishin egg floating in front of them.

Maka heard a chocked sob come from Tsubaki.

"No, no!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Tsubaki…" Black Star wheezed.

"No, stay with me!" Tsubaki yelled.

Maka could only listen. There was no light to show her what damage had been done to Black Star. Another cackled was heard. Both of the kishin eggs were still in the room. A growl was heard. Maka saw a flash of light as Tsubaki went through a partial transformation. The demon weapon swung her chain scythe at the enemies cutting through one of them and destroying it instantly. The second stopped laughing realizing he was in trouble.

"I will destroy you!" Tsubaki screamed before cutting down the last of the kishin eggs.

Soul transformed back into his human form and put his hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled collapsing to her knees next to her meister.

Maka and Soul approached the pair. Maka nearly slipped. Her stomach dropped as she realized it was Black Star's blood she had slipped in.

"Please," Tsubaki whispered her head resting against Black Star's forehead.

""Tsubaki…" Black Star managed. "Get me out of here."

"Of course." Tsubaki said trying to help him up without causing more damage to his body. "Soul, can you help me?"

Without uttering a word, Soul picked up his best friend and shifted him to his back. Maka rounded up the souls as they left the tragic home.

As they reached the end of the alley light became for apparent. For the first time, they could judge how bad Black Star's wounds were.

Maka gasped as she looked at her fellow meister. His shirt was torn and he was covered in blood. Tsubaki cried silently.

"He needs medical attention." Soul said looking over his shoulder.

They continued walking down the broken road. It was aside from Tsubaki's sniffling as she continued to cry. Maka carried the bag of souls over her shoulder. As they passed a shop window, she paused.

"I'm going to call Lord Death." Maka said stepping away from her group. "Keep moving. I'll catch up to you in a minute."

Soul nodded and they kept moving. Maka called Lord Death.

"Oh, hello, Meister Maka!" Lord Death greeted. "How did everything go?"

"Not well. We collected the souls, three kishin eggs and six human souls. Unfortunately Black Star was injured during the fight. His injuries are severe and he's lost a lot of blood." Maka reported.

"I see." Lord Death said becoming serious. "In that case, I'll send Dr. Stein to meet you in the Sichwan Province. He'll be there in the next ten hours. There should be a U.S. military camp nearby. Go there."

"Thank you, Lord Death." Maka said. "I have to catch up to the others now."

"Yes, don't get left behind." Lord Death said and the transmission cut off.

Maka ran to catch up to the others and told them where Lord Death suggested they go.

"Stein is coming?" Soul asked.

"Yes, Lord Death is sending him." Maka paused. "But it will be about ten hours before he arrives at our location."

"Then we need to hurry to that military camp." Soul said and they set off again. They reached the camp within ten minutes.

Soul spoke to the guards and explained their situation. They took them to the medical tent. Nurses and doctors surrounded Black Star the moment Soul laid him on one of the beds. They immediately put pressure on the wound to his chest and set him up to an IV and blood bag. The monitor showed that his pulse was very low.

Maka turned to Tsubaki. The girl was white in the face as she looked on at her partner.

"Tsubaki?" Maka said quietly.

"What Maka?" Tsubaki asked not taking her eyes off Black Star.

"Do you want to sit down?" Maka asked.

"No, I can't." The girl responded. "I have to stay here."

"Okay." Maka said.

Soul approached Maka and put his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's leave her alone for a bit." He whispered.

Maka nodded and followed Soul out of the medical tent.

-X-

They felt like they had waited forever. Ten hours couldn't go by fast enough.

The moment the doctors deemed Black Star in serious condition, but becoming more stable, Tsubaki came closer. When the nurses had left, Tsubaki pulled up a chair next to Black Star's bed. She wrapped her hand around his and laid her head next to his arm.

Maka and Soul came back to the medical tent when they were informed that Black Star was being taken care of. They noticed Tsubaki's position and approached to check on their friend. He looked pale, but his breathing was more stable. Maka bent to check on Tsubaki and realized the girl was asleep.

"You know, getting some rest isn't such a bad idea." Soul told his meister.

"You're right." Maka said yawning. Tonight had been exhausting.

Soul took Maka's hand in his and pulled her to the empty bed next to Black Star's. They laid down together and fell asleep.

-X-

Maka felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw Stein looking at her with a soft smile.

"Good morning Maka." Stein said quietly.

"Professor Stein!" She said sitting up. "How's Black Star?"

"He's recovering. He'll be fine after he regains his fluids and blood, along with much rest." He told her.

"That's such good news." She said.

Soul stirred next to her and opened his eyes. His arm was still wrapped around her waist. His eyes widened when he saw Stein.

"Professor Stein, you made it." He said.

"I did." He said chuckling.

"Has Black Star woken up yet?" Soul asked.

"He opened his eyes for a few minutes before falling asleep again. I had to send Tsubaki away to get some rest." Stein told them. "He'll be fine. He's recovering nicely considering the severe damage to his body."

"Tsubaki…" They heard the raspy voice.

All their heads turned to see Black Star with his eyes open and asking for his partner.

"Black Star, how are you feeling?" Stein asked the young man.

"It hurts." He said. "Where's Tsubaki?"

"She's asleep. Would you like me to wake her up?" the doctor asked.

"Mmhmm." Black Star moaned.

Stein nodded and walked to the other side of the tent where Tsubaki was asleep. He shook her awake lightly and spoke to her quietly. Tsubaki sat up immediately and rushed to Black Star's side.

"Black Star," Tsubaki said worry in her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt, but it's nothing I can't handle." He wheezed trying to console his partner.

Tsubaki started tearing up again and lowered her head to rest next to Black Star's.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She sniffled.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Black Star told her quietly. "You were amazing back there."

Tsubaki stiffened. He rarely complimented her, but when he did, he really meant it. She nodded her head unable to speak. Black Star tried to move his limbs, but it proved to be too much of an effort.

"Tsubaki," He said.

She lifted her head to see him staring at her. Tears ran down her face and she smiled at her partner.

"Come closer." Black Star demanded.

Tsubaki shifted her body to sit on the bed next to him.

"Closer." Black Star told her.

Tsubaki leaned over him, her forehead nearly touching his.

"Closer." Black Star whispered.

Their lips met in a tender kiss. Tsubaki pulled back to look at him, her cheeks flushed. Black Star grinned at her.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He rasped out.

"Black Star." Tsubaki swallowed.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Black Star whispered. "For saving my life. I owe you one."

Tears returned to Tsubaki's eyes, "I love you."

Black Star's eyes widened and then he gave a small laugh.

"That's funny," He said. "Cause I love you, too."

Tsubaki leaned down and touched her lips to his again. The couple never realized that Maka, Soul, and Stein had left a long time ago to give them some privacy.

"You should get some rest." Tsubaki said her forehead resting against his.

"Promise me something." Black star said his eyes closing.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"Stay with me." He whispered before falling asleep.

"Always," Tsubaki whispered taking Black Star's hand in her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning**: This chapter contains sexual contact.

-X-

Chapter 7

Soul walked in the door and faltered believing he was in the wrong apartment. The furniture was moved around and the home had a different feel to it. Maka came running to the door.

"Take your shoes off." She demanded. "I just cleaned the carpets."

"Uh…okay." Soul said slipping his sneakers off his feet. "Maka, why does the apartment look different?"

Maka beamed at the question, "My mama's back and she's coming to visit. I've been cleaning and rearranging all day. It needs to look perfect."

"Do you want me to leave, so you can have time with your mom?" Soul asked ready to put his shoes back on.

"No," Maka said. "I want you to meet her."

"Okay." Soul said stepping fully into their home. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"I haven't gotten to the dining room yet, you could start there." Maka said pointing to the room.

Soul walked into the dining room and looked around. He didn't see anything wrong about it or out of place.

"What do you want me to do?" Soul asked.

Maka walked into the room. She looked around and made a face.

"Clean the dust off of everything." She said. "And I mean everything."

"All right." Soul went to the closet in the hallway to grab a rag and Maka tossed him some cleaning spray as he entered the dining room again. Soul got to work and became bored after clean the table off.

Maka was currently mopping the kitchen floor. Soul didn't understand how she could clean all day and still have the ability to continue cleaning. He shook his head as he picked up one of the picture frames on the buffet table. He smiled when he saw it was the picture of him and Maka on their six month anniversary.

"When did you put this up?" Soul asked showing Maka the picture.

"This morning." She smiled. "I sent dome pictures to the drug store and had them developed. I like that one."

"I like it, too." Soul said putting back on the buffet table.

Soul went back to cleaning, but he had an unsettling feeling in his gut. He looked at the four pictures on the buffet table—their six month anniversary, the day they became partners, a group picture from Spartoi, and a picture of Maka and her mom.

Maka came into the dining room to check on how Soul was doing. She saw him staring at the pictures.

"Is everything all right?" She asked him.

He turned sharply to look at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Soul paused. "Hey, Maka? Do you think your mom will like me?"

Maka giggled, "Yeah, I think so. She's not hard to get along with."

Soul felt a little lighter. He smiled at Maka and finished cleaning the room before heading to his room. He laid down on his bed and put his arms behind his head. He could hear Maka continuing to walk around the apartment making sure everything was in order.

Soul closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about what Maka's mom was like and if she really would like him. Spirit gave him a hard time most of the days he saw him. It annoyed him to no end that he complained about Maka dating her weapon, but he figured that Spirit just didn't want Maka to get hurt the same way he hurt Maka's mom. But he would never hurt Maka and she knew that. He admired her strength and enjoyed her company more than anything else.

Soul heard his bedroom door open. He opened his eyes and saw Maka approaching his bed.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She smiled.

Maka laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his chest making Soul chuckle. He liked when she was like this.

"When is your mom coming?" Soul asked quietly.

"Tomorrow." Maka answered into his chest.

Soul rubbed slow circles on Maka's back. She hummed against his chest and slid her hand up his chest and around his neck to play with his hair. Soul's hands moved lower resting on her hips. He angled his head down and began to kiss and suck on Maka's neck. Maka's breathing became heavy and her fingers tightened in Soul's hair. Soul smirked loving that he had such an effect on his meister.

"Soul…" Maka breathed against his chest.

"Hmm?" Soul responded not bothering to remove his lips from her neck.

Soul felt Maka rub her leg against his. He sighed against her neck. Soul let his fingers wander and snaked them under the waistband of Maka's pants. He felt Maka lightly press her lips against his neck.

"Soul," Maka said pulling back to look at him. "Kiss me."

Soul smirked at her and complied with her request. Maka made a small sound that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a moan. Soul laughed and pulled back.

"What was that?" He laughed.

Maka turned red and averted her eyes. Soul leaned his forehead against hers.

"Sorry." Maka whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Soul asked completely confused.

"I didn't mean to ruin the moment." Maka said.

"You didn't." Soul assured her by kissing her again.

Maka got right back into it with him. Within no time, Maka's hands wandered to the bottom of Soul's shirt and tried to pull it up. Soul sat up and threw off his shirt before coming back to Maka and shifting so he was on top of her. His hands slid up her legs and he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of Maka's pants. He pulled them down and off her legs, tossing them away. Soul slid his hands up and down her bare legs eliciting soft moans from his girlfriend.

Maka's fingers trailed along his back before tangling in his hair. Soul moved his lips to her neck again and listened to Maka's heavy breathing. Soul pulled Maka's shirt up and threw it away to join their other clothes. Soul couldn't help the way he rubbed his hips against hers. His pants felt too tight for comfort. He pulled back and removed his pants. Maka smiled at him when he rejoined her on the bed.

Soul moved his hands to her back and found the clasp to her bra. Maka had filled out nicely in the past three years and Soul felt a bit guilty for calling her 'tiny tits' for all those years they were partners. Maka arched her back to allow his more control of his hands. It snapped open and Soul took no time pulling it off and tossing it away. He lowered his head and enclosed his mouth over one of the soft mounds of creamy white flesh.

Maka's breathing hitched and she arched her back. Soul's other hand stroked up and down her thigh. Maka wrapped her legs around his waist and Soul groaned feeling the much needed contact between their most private parts. Soul moved his mouth to her other breast. Maka's breathing was heavy and fast.

Soul removed his mouth from Maka's chest and leaned back. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of her underwear and pulled them clean off her legs. Maka blushed being completely exposed. They had done this before and Soul wondered why she had the same reaction every time. He gave her a lopsided grin and lowered his head kissing all over her body. Maka tangled her fingers in his soft white locks and pulled him up to meet her lips in a heated kiss.

"Take off your boxers, Soul." She said quietly, but her voice elicited authority.

Soul pulled his boxers off felt his heart jump anticipating the much needed contact between them. He leaned down and kissed her lightly as he positioned himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes and when she nodded, he wasted no time thrusting into her. The harsh contact emptied their lungs completely.

Maka rolled her hips against Soul's and he took it as a sign that she was ready. He began with a slow pace, never removing his lips from hers. Soul reveled in the sheer pleasure he was feeling.

"More." Maka choked out.

Soul complied and moved his head to the crook of her neck. He loved the sounds she elicited when they made love. He began to feel heat pooling in his abdomen as they continued. He gave her everything she wanted when she asked.

"Soul!" She cried. "Please."

He sped up pounded his hips against hers trying to bring her to orgasm. He felt his own fast approaching and was starting to lose control over his body. Maka was thrusting her hips upward every time he thrust down causing a greater friction that they both needed. He ground against her feeling his release taking him over. He heard her name escape his lips as his body shook with the strong ripples of orgasm. He collapsed against her and could feel her panting as hard as he was.

"Did I do it?" He asked wondering if she had experienced her own release.

She couldn't speak yet, but the grin that was plastered on her face told him everything. Soul laughed as he rolled off of her.

Maka laughed, too and beamed at him. She moved to see him better and stroked his chest lightly. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the faint silvery scar that spread from his left shoulder to his right hip. Soul wrapped his fingers around her wrist and she looked up at him.

Soul leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He couldn't believe how far they had come in the past four years.

"I love you, Soul." Maka said clearly.

Soul smirked at her, "Good."

Maka ground her teeth at his answer. Soul saw her reaching for a book to use on his head in the form of a Maka Chop.

He laughed, "I love you, too, Maka."

She hugged him tightly and Soul wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her scent and listened to her breathing calm as she fell asleep. Soon, Soul fell asleep, too, his arms never leaving Maka's waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soul awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Without opening his eyes, his hands searched for Maka's body. His eyes snapped open when he realized she wasn't there. Soul sat up and looked around his room. He was alone, but he heard Maka somewhere else in the apartment. He realized he was still naked, so he grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on before leaving his bedroom.

"Maka?" He called.

"I'm in the living room." She called back.

He wandered into the room and saw Maka sitting in the living room eating a small breakfast while watching television. Soul smiled and took a seat next to her on the couch. Maka turned to him and smiled before looking up and down his person.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She asked.

"I just woke up." Soul said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Maka rolled her eyes. "No, I mean my mama is going to be here in half an hour."

"Oh." Soul said his eyes widening. "I'll go take a shower then."

"Good idea." Maka said before kissing him on the cheek. "You stink."

Soul rolled his eyes and left the living room heading for the bathroom. He realized that Blair hadn't been around for a few days and wondered where the damn cat had run off to.

Soul jumped in the shower. He was particularly skilled at washing up quickly. This morning was no different. He finished his shower I just under ten minutes. He relocated to his bedroom to get dressed. He started to get nervous again hoping that Kami wouldn't act as protective of Maka as Spirit did. He sighed as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head.

Soul came out of his bedroom and wandered back into the living room where Maka was. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Much better." She giggled.

Soul rolled his eyes and took his place next to her again. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him. He heard Maka sigh contentedly.

"Your mom isn't overly protective is she?" Soul asked not meeting Maka's eyes.

"She's not like my father if that's what you're asking." Maka replied and rested her head against his chest.

"Okay." Soul said softly. "That's all I wanted to know."

Maka wasn't convinced. "Soul, she'll like you. She may not agree to our relationship because of what happened between her and Papa, but she will like you." Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's waist and squeezed.

"I'll believe it when I meet her." Soul said giving Maka a lopsided grin.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Maka sprang off the couch to answer the door clearly excited to see her mother. She grinned excitedly at Soul before opening the door.

"Mama!" Maka yelled in greeting before flinging herself at the woman in the doorway.

"Maka!" The woman said embracing her daughter.

Kami stepped inside the apartment and Soul saw her for the first time. Maka held a strong resemblance to her mother—the straight blonde hair, green eyes, and petite frame. Soul watched from the couch before Kami set her eyes on him.

"Oh, you must be Soul." She said smiling at him and approaching the couch.

"I am," Soul said standing up. "It's nice to meet you."

The two shook hands and Maka smiled between them.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Mama." Maka said.

Kami turned to her daughter. "It has, and you've grown into such a beautiful young woman in that time. Did you receive my post cards?"

"Mmhmm." Maka answered nodding.

"I also hear that you're a two star meister now and you created a death scythe." Kami said her eyes shifting to Soul.

"I am," Maka grinned. "Soul is my death scythe now."

Soul smiled slightly seeing the look in Kami's eyes as she surveyed him. It only lasted a second; Kami flicked her eyes back to her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you." Kami said before hugging Maka.

Soul felt uncomfortable watching the exchange. He wasn't used to this much excitement in their apartment. Not to mention he felt unsure of himself whenever Kami glanced in his direction.

"Do you want anything to drink, Mama?" Maka asked.

"Just some water." She said.

Maka left to room and Soul was left alone with Kami. She looked him up and down and Soul had the feeling that she was perceiving his soul at the moment.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asked.

Soul felt his throat go dry, but his expression never changed. His brain was trying to find the right words. Kami lifted an eyebrow when he didn't answer right away.

"Listen," Kami started as she got comfortable on the couch. Soul sat down, too. "I just don't want Maka to get her heart broken like I did."

Soul nodded still unable to speak. He swallowed before speaking. "Maka and I are in a relationship."

"I thought as much. The way she talks about you in her letters gave that away. But that wasn't my question." Kami pointed out.

"I'm not like Spirit." Soul said and Kami's eyes hardened at the mention of the name. "I would never do anything to hurt Maka; I care about her too much. It took a really long time for us to trust each other, and now that we do, I could never do anything to betray it. I would never be able to live with the guilt. Besides, cools guys don't cheat on their partners." Soul finished with a smirk.

"Now, that," Kami said pointing at him. "Is what I like to hear."

Maka returned to the living room with three glasses of water. She surveyed the situation.

"Mama?" She asked quietly.

"Soul was just telling me what he thinks of you." Kami smiled.

"And?" Maka asked fearing the worst.

"He's a very nice young man, with a good head on his shoulders." Kami answered.

Soul's shoulders relaxed at the comment. Maka smiled at Kami and Soul. She came to sit between them on the couch. Without thinking Soul draped his arm over Maka's shoulders. Maka unconsciously leaned into him and Kami smiled softly at the exchange of affection.

"So, tell me," Kami said. "What's new in your life?"

Maka got to talking very quickly trying to tell her mother about everything she had missed. Soul interjected at times to help Maka get some facts straight. Kami listened completely immersed in her daughter's stories.

In no time the evening came and Kami said that she believed she had overstayed her welcome. Maka looked a little put out by the statement. Soul said good bye to Kami at the door. Maka hugged her mother in the doorway. Kami whispered something in Maka's ear and the two stepped outside. Maka closed the door and Soul looked at them an eyebrow rising curiously.

"Maka." Kami said to her daughter.

"Yes Mama?" Maka responded.

"You've grown up so well. You're a kind and beautiful young woman and you know how to fight for what you want; that's important." Kami told her. "Soul is a really good guy. He admires you and I'm happy you've found someone who appreciates you."

"Mama," Maka blushed. She looked up at her mother when she heard her sigh.

Kami rubbed away the makeup from Maka's neck where a love bite from Soul showed through. Maka averted her eyes knowing what her mother had found.

Kami hugged Maka one last time. "Just be careful." She whispered before letting go.

"I will, Mama." Maka told her. "Will you come by again?"

"Of course." Kami said. "I'll let you know where I'm staying and you can come by anytime."

"Okay!" Maka smiled. "Bye Mama." Maka stepped back into the apartment and saw Soul was still standing in front of the door.

"Hey." He said smirking.

"What did you say to her?" Maka inquired. "I knew she'd like you, but she really likes you."

Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "I told her the truth."

"Which is?" Maka asked eyeing him.

Soul came closer to her and pulled her to his chest. He placed his chin on her head.

"I told her that I cared about you and that I would never do anything to hurt you." Soul said closing his eyes. He took a calming breath. "I love you, Maka."

He felt Maka stiffen in his embrace and wondered if he shouldn't have said anything. He pulled back slightly to see Maka looking up at him tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Soul." She grinned as she squeezed him.

Soul laughed and bent his head to kiss her.

"Are you hungry?" Soul asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah, I am." She responded a little confused by the subject change.

"Let's order take out and sit in tonight." Soul smiled. "Just some alone time."

"Sounds good to me." Maka smiled feeling happier than ever wrapped in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The mid-day sun was blotted out by soft white flakes falling from the sky. Death City rarely got snow, but these past few days had been hellish as the piles accumulated. Maka sat on her bed reading. Every once in a while she would look out her window, amazed that the snow was still coming down. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said still staring out the window.

Soul peeked into her room and smiled seeing her watching the snow. Maka turned and smiled at him.

"Can you believe this?" She grinned pointing to the snow falling outside her window.

Soul chuckled, "What you've never seen snow before?"

"No, Soul." She frowned. "I've seen snow, but I've never seen this much snow."

Soul stepped into her room completely and moved toward her bed. Maka was staring out her window her eyes lit up like a child's. Soul chuckled again and sat behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Maka leaned into his embrace and Soul set his chin on her shoulder.

"Have you ever seen this much snow?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Soul answered.

Maka turned her head to look at him. Soul rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't grow up here, Maka." Soul reminded her.

"Oh, right." Maka said awkwardly turning to stare out the window again. She knew Soul didn't like talking about his past or his family.

Soul sighed, "I grew up in Montana. My granny lived in a small house near the mountains. It snowed a lot, so when I came here I was happy to see something other than snow."

"I've only known Death City." Maka said.

"There's not much difference between here or there, Maka. You're not missing much." Soul said.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to see other places, like my Mama did." She said her voice becoming sad.

Soul's arms tightened around her waist. He kissed her cheek and pulled her down so they were both laying down.

"Tell you what," Soul said smiling. "When this snow storm ends and we've got time, I'll take you somewhere. We can go on vacation somewhere, anywhere you want to go."

Maka's eyes widened and a grin nearly split her face in two. "Do you really mean that, Soul?"

"Sure," He said shrugging. "It'd be cool to get away for a while."

"Thanks, Soul." She said hugging him.

Soul chuckled enjoying her reaction. He kissed her lips and was surprised when she nearly attacked his face.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" He commented.

"You have no idea!" Maka exclaimed. She paused, "Did you come in here for something?"

"Oh, yeah," Soul smiled. "Dinner's ready."

"Then let's go eat." Maka said jumping off her bed. She lent her hand to Soul to pull him off the bed. "What did you make?"

"Pasta!" Soul said showing off the dinner that was set on the table.

Maka laughed as she sat down to enjoy the dinner her boyfriend had made. She was shocked when she realized they had been a couple for a year and a half already. She thought about her friends, remembering how excited she was when Tsubaki told her Black*Star had asked for her hand in marriage. That was almost three months ago and she wondered it Soul would ever think about marrying her. She hadn't realized she wasn't eating anymore or that Soul was watching her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

She jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts. "No, nothing's wrong." Maka went back to eating, but she didn't miss the eyebrow Soul raised at her answer.

Since Soul had cooked, Maka did the dishes. That was their agreement when they moved in together and became partners. Soul had gone into the living room to watch television. Maka finally had time to her thoughts as she dipped her hands into the soapy sink.

'I wonder how Tsubaki's doing.' She first thought. Then that led to how excited Tsubaki had been when she revealed to everyone that she and Black*Star were getting married. Liz hadn't understood why she had agreed, but Maka explained quietly that Tsubaki had been in love with the assassin for years. She then informed Liz and Patty about the mission she and Soul had accompanied the two on in China and what had happened.

Maka sighed and dried her hands on a dish towel, the dishes clean and put away. She shuffled into her room and closed the door quietly. She laid down on her bed and put her face in her pillow. She remembered that only a couple months ago, Kid had confessed his love for Liz. It had broken Patty's heart and there had been a rift between the Thompson sisters. Maka had thought, at first, that it was because Patty loved Kid, but she was wrong. Liz and Kid spent a lot of time together now and Patty was feeling left out, so she was mad at them. Maka didn't blame Patty for being jealous; she was Kid's weapon and Liz's sister.

Recently, though, it seemed that things were cooling down and the three were working everything out. Patty seemed her happy self again and Kid felt balanced between the two girls.

Maka had been thinking so much that she hadn't realized Soul was in her room. She gasped and jumped when she felt the bed sink under Soul's weight. She looked at him and met his concerned eyes.

"Hey," He said quietly. "Is everything all right? You've been really quiet tonight and then you ran off to your room."

"I'm fine, Soul." Maka said putting her face down again.

"I don't believe you." Soul said.

Maka's head sprang up again to glare at her partner. Soul chuckled and laid down next to her, staring at the ceiling. Maka growled into her pillow, but calmed down when she felt Soul lace his fingers with hers. She had forgotten how well Soul knew her. He knew what she needed, even more now that they were a couple. She had also forgotten how Soul could make out glimpses of her soul now. She felt his hand squeeze hers for a moment.

She turned her head to look at him and saw he had turned his head to look at her, too. His expression had changed; it was softer, but there was something else in his eyes, something she couldn't quite make out.

Soul leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and whispered something that made her eyes widen. Soul got off her bed and left her room closing the door quietly behind him. Maka groaned into her pillow.

"Just give me some time, Maka. I'm not there, yet." He had said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been two months since the intense snow storm. Maka and Soul were currently planning their vacation, like Soul had promised her. A lot of different destinations had been brought up during their planning—Egypt, France, Japan, Argentina. When Soul had told Maka anywhere she wanted to go, he meant anywhere.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked hesitantly as they stared at the computer screen. "It's kind of expensive."

"I can afford it, Maka." Soul smirked. "Don't worry."

"O-okay." Maka stuttered turning back to the screen.

"So you've decided, then?" Soul asked looking at the screen from behind her.

"Yes," Maka smiled. "This is where I want to go."

"All right, then." Soul smiled. "Get out of the chair, so I can make reservations."

Maka stood up from the chair and kissed Soul on the cheek. He chuckled as he sat down and got to work setting up the flight and hotel reservations. Maka stood behind him watching while bouncing on the balls of her feet. After about half an hour, Soul had finished everything. He turned to Maka and smiled.

"There, all done." He said and shut down the computer.

Maka grinned, "This is so exciting."

Soul chuckled, "C'mon, let's get to bed. We have a mission tomorrow."

Maka nodded and followed Soul into his room. They had started sleeping in the same bed as neither of them liked sleeping alone anymore. The two laid down and got comfortable; Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Good night, Soul." Maka whispered.

"Good night." Soul breathed against her neck.

-X-

Maka rushed around her room packing as much as she could for a one week vacation. It had been a month since they set up their plans, but they were finally leaving tomorrow morning. Soul had warned her to be prepared to travel a lot. She had never gone anywhere for herself and she was too excited to care about how long they needed to travel to get there. She paused in packing when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

Soul stepped into her room and smiled. "Done packing yet?"

"Not yet." Maka said resuming her packing.

"Good God, Maka," Soul's eyes widened seeing the mess that was her room as she packed. "We're only going for a week; how many clothes do you need?"

"I need to be prepared for anything." She said as if it was the obvious answer.

Soul sighed and shook his head, "No, you need a good pair of shoes, enough shirts and shorts for the week, and a swim suit; that's it."

Maka stared at him, "Is that all you packed?"

"Yeah." Soul said giving her a look.

Maka stared at her suitcase that was stuffed with clothes. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I guess you're right." She said.

"No, I am right." Soul clarified. "You're not going to need all this. Just pack what you need."

"Okay." She said quietly taking everything out of the bag to start over.

"Do you want me to make dinner since you're busy packing?" Soul asked his hands in his pockets.

"That would be great." She smiled.

Soul nodded and left the room. Maka sighed again and stared at her clothes deciding what exactly she needed for their trip.

-X-

Maka was shaken awake early the next morning by Soul.

"C'mon," He whispered. "We're leaving soon."

Maka smiled starting wake up; she stretched and got up. The excitement flooded her veins. She left her room and saw that Soul had already placed their bags at the front door. She smelled something nice coming from the kitchen and saw that Soul had started making a small breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs for them.

"Soul, you're so sweet." Maka said grabbing her plate and beginning to eat.

"I just wanted to make sure you ate something before we had to leave." She smiled at her before taking a bite of his toast.

Maka finished the small breakfast quickly and dashed to her room to get dressed for traveling. Soul had reminded her to dress comfortably because they would be traveling for about twenty-four hours. When she stepped out of her room and finished grabbing the last few things she needed, she saw Soul sitting on the living room couch. He turned when he heard her leave her bedroom.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Soul grabbed his bags and allowed Maka to leave the apartment first. He locked the door and they traveled to the front of the building where a taxi was waiting for them. Within half an hour they arrived at the airport. Soul paid the cabbie before following Maka through the sliding glass doors to check in.

Being a Saturday morning, the lines for checking in were extremely long. Soul was glad they had arrived more than two hours before their flight left. It took almost an hour to check in and then another half hour to get through security.

Maka followed Soul quietly through the airport as they searched for their gate. They found it easily and Maka was relieved to sit down again. It was still early in the morning and she hadn't been able to sleep very well being so excited for the trip. She heard Soul chuckle and looked up at him.

"Still tired, huh?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I was so excited I couldn't sleep." She told him.

"Well, you can sleep on the plane." He said draping his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to." She sighed.

"Why?" Soul asked. "You'll be too excited?"

Maka bit her lip, "No, not that. I just don't really like flying."

This was a surprise to Soul. In all the missions they had gone to foreign countries for, Maka had never shown any fear of flying.

"Maka, you've flown plenty of times before."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like it."

Soul rolled his eyes and smirked. His meister always found a way to surprise him.

He looked at his watch—only half an hour until take off. The woman behind the desk at the gate started calling for people in first class to board the plane. Soul leaned back to relax; they were near the front of the plane and would therefore be some of the last passengers to board.

Ten minutes later they were in their seats, Maka staring out the window of the plane. The sun had finally risen and was lighting the sky with pleasurable warmth. Soul could feel Maka fidgeting next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had pulled a book out of her bag and began reading.

"I thought you were tired." Soul commented.

"I am," She said not taking her eyes off the page. "But I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Whatever you say." Soul said not believing she wouldn't sleep at some point during the journey. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Soon, one of the flight attendants was getting ready for take off and walking down the aisle explaining safety procedures. Soul felt himself drifting off to sleep as he listened to the plane powering up and getting ready to take flight. As he felt the tingling sensation of taking flight his eyes snapped open when Maka grabbed his hand.

"I don't like taking off." She muttered.

Soul squeezed her hand and kissed her temple trying to calm her down. He laughed on the inside—a meister who had faced the kishin Asura and many witches couldn't handle flying.

They were only on this flight for an hour and a half until landing LAX in Los Angeles. The pair ran off the flight and headed to baggage claim to grab their bags for their next flight. They hopped on their next flight two hours later, heading to Hong Kong.

Maka had finally fallen asleep on that flight and Soul had lifted the arm rest so she could lay her head in his lap. Four hours into the sixteen hour flight, Maka woke up. Soul had been running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It's about three thirty in the afternoon." Soul answered. The flight attendants are starting to come around with meal orders. Do you want anything to eat?"

Maka nodded and Soul handed her a small menu. Nothing really appealed to her, but she knew that if she didn't eat now she wouldn't be able to eat for another five or six hours. She decided and told Soul what she wanted. When the flight attendant came around, Soul told her what they would have and then he turned back to Maka. She was staring out the window, nothing but the ocean below the plane.

"How much longer is this flight?" Maka asked looking at Soul.

"Twelve more hours." Soul groaned. "I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep. And I'm bored, but I've already listened to half the playlist in my iPod."

Maka kissed his cheek. Soul turned to her and smiled. She laced her fingers in his and opened her book again. Soul leaned back again and fell asleep with Maka's hand in his. He was woken up an hour later by Maka when the flight attendants were delivering meals to all the passengers.

"You know," Soul said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "Airplane food isn't so bad."

"You don't complain about much anyway, Soul." Maka giggled. "You'll eat almost anything if it's edible."

Soul shrugged and continued eating. Maka poked around her food. It wasn't awful, but she didn't really feel like eating. She just wanted to get to their destination as soon as possible. After they landed in Hong Kong, they had a nine hour lay over until their next flight. Their last flight was another five hours. Maka groaned and Soul looked at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked licking his lips.

"It's going to take forever to get there." Maka whined.

Soul laughed, "I told you it was going to take over twenty-four hours to get there."

"I know, but it's hard to judge time." Maka said taking another bite of her food.

Soul nodded and looked out the window. They were still over the ocean. He sighed and leaned back into his seat.

-X-

Maka was asleep on the bed. They had gotten a room in Hong Kong for the night before their flight in the morning. Soul wasn't really tired; he had slept a lot on the plane. Instead, he laid in the bed listening to his iPod and running his fingers through Maka's silky blonde hair. She slept quietly and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Soul smiled to himself; he couldn't wait to see her reaction when they finally got to their destination.

-X-

And they were on a plane…again. Soul was getting just as sick and tired as Maka of flying. Luckily, this was their last flight and then they could just relax for an entire week. Soul could tell Maka was really excited. She couldn't keep still and she kept staring out the window of the plane.

"It's not going to go any faster, Maka." Soul said. "You should just relax. We still have four more hours until we land."

"But we're almost there!" Maka all but squealed.

Soul couldn't help, but laugh. She wasn't normally this excitable, but he understood. He felt the same, in a way. He sighed; he couldn't wait to get off the plane. He was tired now, though. He hadn't been able to sleep and now the sun was up and all he wanted to do was sleep. The time change was going to be hard for him to cope with. He tried his hardest to stay awake, but sleep took him over.

The next thing he knew, Maka was shaking him awake. They were getting ready to land. Soul leaned over Maka and peered out the window. The island was visible, but that was about it. Twenty minutes later, they were landed. Soul and Maka got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. Thankfully their bags were some off the first on the conveyer belt. Soul looked at the signs, but they weren't much use as he couldn't read the language. He could follow the pictures on the signs, though.

Soul led Maka through the crowds of people and out to the front of the airport so they could catch a taxi to their hotel. Luckily, they had found someone who could speak English. The man helped them get a taxi and told the cabbie where to take them. Within twenty minutes they were standing in front of their hotel. Soul paid the cabbie and the two stepped into the lobby to check in. All of the service members were able to speak English, which Soul was grateful for.

Maka led Soul to their room, key in hand. She was so happy to finally be here. Maka slipped the key card into the slot an when the light flashed green, she swung to door open. Her jaw dropped; the room looked even more beautiful than the pictures online. It was cozy, but sexy at the same time. Soul followed her in and looked around.

"It's nice." He commented.

"It's beautiful." Maka said quietly. She placed her bag next to her bed and went to the French doors. She unlocked the latch and pulled the doors back to reveal a magnificent view of the island. Their room was on the fourth floor and the hotel was on a hill overlooking the ocean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. The scents of sea water, fruit, and curry filled her nostrils. She stepped fully onto the balcony and leaned her elbows on the railing.

Soul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had to admit, the view was worth the price. The island was gorgeous and the beach was very close to their hotel. Soul nuzzled his face into Maka's neck. She leaned into him as he kissed her neck up to her jaw line. She turned her face to him and captured his lips.

Soul pulled back and let his lips hover next to her ear. "Welcome to Bali, Maka."


	11. Chapter 11: Bali: Day One

**Warning**: This chapter contains sexual content.

-X-

Chapter 11: Bali-Day One

Maka and Soul had stayed awake until the sun disappeared beneath the crash blue waves. Maka had convinced Soul that if they didn't get used to the time change they would never get over the jetlag during their vacation.

Maka stretched in her sleep and rolled over, her face colliding with Soul's chest. Soul grumbled and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Maka's face squished between his ribs and the bed. He chuckled and moved away a bit so she would be able to breathe. He folded his hands behind his head and stared out the open window. A warm breeze was flowing through the room and the scent of blossoming flowers and the sea filled the enclosed space.

Soul closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes fluttered open when he felt Maka's hand gliding upwards from his stomach to his chest.

"Good morning." Soul smirked.

Maka grinned and pushed herself up so she could lay her head on he chest. Soul wrapped an arm around her and rubbed circles into her skin with his thumb.

"You should sleep shirtless more often," Maka giggled. "I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning."

Soul was taken aback; Maka didn't usually speak her mind so freely on sexual matters. All the same, he laughed. He turned his smoldering red eyes to stare into the jewel-like green ones.

"This is something I'd like to wake up to more often." Soul countered rolling on top of her and pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. He pressed his lips softly on hers. Maka moved her lips against his and arched her chest to meet his.

"Soul," She whispered sensually as he moved his lips to her neck. His mouth moved up to her ear.

"Are you hungry?" He whispered.

"Is that a sexual question?" She asked in a breathy voice.

Soul laughed and let of her wrists, "No, it's a sincere question. Are you hungry?"

Maka furrowed her brow showing him she wasn't happy that he stopped. He leaned down again and kissed her.

"You didn't answer my question." He chuckled against her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I am hungry." Maka said thinking. "What did you have in mind?"

Soul smiled showing his sharp teeth. "Breakfast in bed," and then he added in a husky voice. "And maybe some dessert afterward."

Maka bit her lip feeling heat rushing to the joining of her legs. Soul had achieved the desired affect.

"Good," He said rolling off of her and grabbing the directory book off the nightstand. "Take a look and let me know what you want."

Maka took the book from him and skimmed to the room service menu near the back. She decided that almost everything looked like it could be good, except for the raw fish; she hated raw fish, but she knew Soul liked it.

"Fruit salad and a bagel will tide me over until we can find a good place to try the local cuisine." Maka commented before handing the book back to Soul.

"You sure that's all you want?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

Soul nodded and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. He dialed the number and when a woman answered with a thick accent he placed their order for room service. The call lasted less than three minutes. When he hung up the receiver he saw Maka standing next to the bed stretching.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced.

Soul scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her hips keeping her in place. "What's the point? You're just going to get all sweaty again." He told her in a low voice.

She let her body relax and Soul pulled her back onto the bed. The moment she was laying next to him he began ravishing her neck and gliding his long fingers up her legs. He could feel Maka's skin heating up beneath his touch. She was breathing heavily as he continued stroking her body.

They were brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Soul kissed Maka's lips before jumping off the bed to answer the door. A small cart was wheeled into the room with two trays on it. He thanked the woman before she left the room with an empty cart. Soul carried both trays to the bed and handed Maka her food before hopping back into bed himself.

"Eat up." Soul said taking a bite of his bacon.

Maka giggled and began to eat her bagel. They sat like this for a while before either of them spoke again.

"What do you want to do today?" Soul asked her.

"I was hoping we could head down to the beach for a while and maybe find some local food to try." Maka answered looking out the window that showed bright blue sky and green foliage.

"Sounds good to me," Soul said with a smirk. "I'll enjoy looking at you in your bikini."

Maka blushed and didn't say anything.

"Wow, no Maka-chop. I think I'm going to like this vacation." Soul laughed.

"Shut up, Soul." Maka grumbled as she continued to eat.

They finished eating and Soul put both trays on the table on the other side of the room. He came back to the bed and hovered over Maka. He smirked at her before sucking and biting at her neck. His hands moved gracefully over her body as he undressed her. He could feel Maka's hands roaming his body as he worshipped her.

"Soul," Maka moaned as he trailed kisses all down her body.

His lips pressed against the joining of her legs and he felt Maka jump. He had surprised her, but that didn't stop him from continuing to kiss and lick her. He felt Maka squirming beneath him as his tongue darted in and out of her folds making her breathing hitch. She moaned and writhed as she felt her release approaching. Soul stopped before she could reach it, though.

Maka stared at him through heavy lidded eyes. Soul reached her face again and Maka pulled him down for a soft kiss. She ran her fingers through his soft white locks as his hands stroked her sides.

Soul left her and went to his bag. He grabbed a condom and put it on before coming back to his lover.

"You're dad would kill me if you got pregnant on this trip." Soul said before kissing her.

Maka made a sound of acknowledgement and nodded her head. He pushed into her gently and waited until she pressed her hips against his to continue. He nearly pulled all the way out before thrusting into her again. He adjusted himself on his elbows as he quickened his pace.

Soul rested his head in then crook of her neck when she wrapped her arms around him. He felt his climax coming fast as he listened to her moans.

"Soul," She whispered breathily. "Harder."

Soul complied as he thrust his hips harshly against hers listening to her screams of pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed. Soul felt his orgasm take him over. He groaned out her name with one final thrust. He felt Maka shudder beneath him and her nails dig into his back.

Soul pulled out of her and laid next to her. She curled up in his open arms and kissed his chest.

"That was incredible, Soul." Maka panted.

Soul laughed, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it then. It was pretty great."

Maka pulled away lightly and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her before she completely pulled away from him.

"I'm going to take a shower now." She said as she sauntered off to the bathroom.

-X-

After asking the local what the best beach was, they headed off. Maka was completely content as the moist air clung to her skin. One of the taxis at the hotel brought them to the beach; the view from the road had been gorgeous. Everything was so green and vibrant.

When they got out of the taxi, Maka grinned as she heard the waves crashing onto the soft sand. Soul paid the cabbie and they set off to find a spot on the beach. They set up their towels near the sea line and Soul got to the part he was most looking forward to—sun tan lotion.

"Soul, will you—" But she was cut off.

"Already on it, Maka." Soul said as he poured some of the white liquid into his hand and began to rub it into Maka's skin. He rubbed his hands over her skin longer than he needed to.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Maka asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You bet I am." Soul whispered into her ear.

Maka giggled and pulled away to look at him. They smiled at each other and then Soul shrugged laying back on his towel.

"Aren't you going to put any on?" Maka asked eyeing him and his pale white skin.

"Eh, I'll be all right." Soul said not moving and not opening his eyes. He jumped when he felt something cold fall on his stomach. Maka rubbed lotion onto his skin.

"Turn over." Maka ordered sitting back.

Soul gave her a look but obeyed. He flipped over onto his stomach and Maka took to rubbing lotion on his back. Soul sighed feeling her hands roaming his body. He opened his eyes when she stopped. Maka grinned at him and laid down on her towel.

Over time the sun began to heat up the beach even more. Soul sat up and looked at the blue waves that looked cool. He tapped Maka on the shoulder and her eyes opened.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim." Soul said jerking his head toward the ocean.

"Okay." Maka said sitting up.

Soul stood up and offered Maka his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. When she tried to take her hand away once she was up, Soul held onto her hand more. She smiled to herself and linked her fingers with his. They stepped into the shallows and felt the cool water wash over their feet.

"I was expecting it to be really cold." Maka said stepping in a little deeper.

Soul moved deeper into the water with her and then dove into the waves. Maka was surprised; she didn't know Soul liked swimming so much.

"Ah, that's feels so much better." He said standing up. The water was up to his waist. He felt something touch his leg and he looked down into the water. "Hey, Maka, there's fish in here."

"What did you expect?" Maka asked staring at him. "This is the ocean." She walked deeper to meet Soul. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He pulled away and Maka saw a smirk on his face. Before she could do anything Soul had dunked her in the blue waves.

She came up with a look of shock on her face. Soul laughed at her appearance. Maka punched his arm and Soul grabbed her wrist before she pulled away.

"Hey, don't you feel better now? Not so hot." Soul said pulling her to him again.

"Yeah, I guess." She said eyeing him. "But that was still a dirty trick!"

"But it was so worth it!" Soul laughed. "Hey, I'm getting hungry. How about you?"

Maka thought for a moment, "Yeah, lunch sounds good, although it's closer to dinner now."

"How about we go back to the hotel tonight and eat in one of their restaurants. We can find a local dive later in the week." Soul suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Maka said.

They waded out of the water and grabbed their stuff before going to rinse off and change back into street clothes. A local, who worked at the beach, called a cab for them. Within ten minutes, they were on their way back to the hotel for a relaxing night.


End file.
